Lion King 4: The Hyena Prince
by riridevimon
Summary: A what if What if Shenzi had found Simba after the stampede but decided to keep him as a pet? What if she raised him secretly in the ways of her Clan's ways?
1. Chapter 1

NOTES.

This story contains anthromorphic actions along with the mentions of possible non-con (mention only) among a lot of nasty things, so beware.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Kill him."

The moment he said thoughts word we were off like rockets from our hiding places after the stampede, Ed to my left and Banzai to my right as I lead the way towards our dinner. I did not turn to see if Scar was hanging around for the show or if he was heading back to give the "bad news" and frankly not really cared, my mind was focused on food which was right now was _fast_ food. Going over some rocks and trying to twist and dodge around corners we almost lost him several times, I do not know what kept us going but we just kept hot on the kid's heels.

Up a steep hill knowing that he would loose some of that speed Banzai dashed before both of us, almost flying up over the top in some hopes of catching him only to hear him scream out. When both me and Ed were at top we both found a large thorn bush field, of course Banzai was crawling out with several in his butt. Ed and I did the only thing we could do, laugh.

"This ain't funny!" Banzai winch as he hobbled over, "we got to finish the job."

"I ain't going in there unless you want me to be like you, cactus butt!" I quipped while staring out towards the horizon, towards the distant deserts and near endless wasteland I knew nothing was going to survive out there. "Besides, he's good as dead out there anyway and if he comes back we'll kill 'im."

"Yeah, you hear that," Banzai had shouted. "If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

"Enough with the dramatics," I turned away from the field. "We got to report back to Scar." just as I was walking away Ed had babbled something, basically saying that if we show up too soon it will be too suspicious. I looked over at Banzai who was looking at me, I sighed; "he's right."

"So do we just hang around here all day?" Banzai asked.

"No, we'll just go back home until later when his royalness returns tonight." With those words we started to wonder back towards our usual hang out, I lagged behind a bit since none of us were in a hurry. In fact I was hoping that maybe one of the wildebeest had tripped and broke something, or maybe I could take a bite out Mufasa to help "dispose" of evidence. Walking by one of the many corners there was something that suddenly caught my attention, it was a low almost silent whimper that came from a the shadows. Approaching a bit while looking towards the darkness I could have sworn there was something there, squinting a bit I saw a figure. A small figure, shivering.

A figure that was about cub size.

"Found you!" I was practically drooling as I entered the darkness while he back away from me then started to go on the defensive, it was almost cute how the little guy was trying to be threatening with his back raised and claws out. "Oh I am so scared." I chuckled while mocking fear, the kid just stood his guard. Looking into those big sad, almost pathetic, eyes I saw a mix of fear and resentment which almost kind of got to me.

Almost.

I was ready to launch and end his life when I looked at him again, same damn pathetic eyes were beginning to well up. "Geez," I muttered to myself, "you couldn't look more pathetic with an IV and a heart monitor."

"What do you expect!" he snapped almost crying, "my dad died because of me, now you want to eat me!" that had made me laugh, just then a small light went on inside my head.

"You know what, kid, you're funny." I smiled while approaching the young lion, "and I like that. Now listen, I know you want to live so I am going to be nice. But there is going to be a catch, you got to be my pet."

"What!" the fear seem to vanished in him, it was replaced with surprise and bewilderment.

"Now now, which is it, death by being devoured or life as my little lion?"

He was nervous but stepped out slowly, he looked up at me. "Promise you won't eat me?"

"Only if you promise not to stab me in the back," I smiled showing my sharp teeth. From the gulp I take it he got the point, "come on, I'll sneak you in."

The rest of the evening was kind of uneventful except when Scar had dropped the bomb about Mufasa and Simba being dead, or at least to his knowledge about Simba being dead, and the entire pack coming out to claim the pridelands, but I digress.

With a good chuck of zebra leg I quickly and silently snuck into the graveyard, I knew it was safe here since no one would ever come back here. Over coming some obstacles to a small cave entrance where I could hear some noises, looking around before going in I found the kid sitting on a make-shift bed of dirt and loose sand watching our old black and white tv set that someone had threw out years ago. Dropping the leg he looked over and dove for it, as he ate I spoke; "Now that you are living under my care I guess then you would have to call me," for a second I thought about a proper title. "Mom."

"What?!" he almost jumped up with fire in his eyes but one glance at these chompers he backed down, "...mom? I mean, what, mom?"

"Good boy." I patted him, I have the feeling it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Several months had gone by since the faithful day when Scar had taken reign of the Pridelands, never had the pack have been full and happier which made it easy to take a few scraps to the kid. This time I brought him some wildebeest hide which he devoured without a second thought, he had warmed up to me since I had picked him up. Sure he got annoyed and try to be independent once in a while but I quelled that quickly, but I would some times teach him a thing or two about what our clan use to do before being exiled to this place. He was a fast learner, it was all I could say.

"Mom." he was still trying to get use to calling me that, I could tell the resentment and force in his tone but let it slide. "How is, uh, _she?_"

I was a bit confused, "she?"

His eyes were down cast as he nudged at the meat a bit, "the, hunting party leader." I felt my high spirits sink, I knew what he meant.

Rubbing the back of my neck I was trying to think of a good lie, "she's doing fine, well fine as she ever's going to be."

He sat there, I was smiling in a fake way hoping he bought it. "Well, okay." he gone back to merrily eating while I sighed in relief. The truth was Sarabi had joined Mufasa among the stars, it happened about two weeks ago during a hunt when she "mysteriously" slipped and fell, breaking her neck and back in several places. Oddly enough Scar was not upset or worried about losing the best hunter in the pride. It was all suspicious to me, and it was also making me nervous to be around him. Alone or otherwise.

"I guess it's time to go," I ruffled the kid's head a bit before leaving the cave. When I got to the pridelands I noticed Banzai was waiting for me, was pacing back and forth.

"Hey, there you are!" Banzai barely waited to shout, "Scar's been waiting for you, where have you been?"

"First none of your business," I snapped back. "And second what does he want?"

"Don't know, he is just waiting in his den for you."

I shifted a bit before heading off, nervous because of the death of Sarabi had left some doubt in my mind about him. I mean he had killed his own brother, tried to kill his nephew and possibly some more were on his lists after becoming king. As I approached the opening to his den I noticed Scar's two most trusted lionesses, one named Zira and the other whose name I forget, were standing guard. I was ignoring all of the little bells and warning going off in my head while heading inside, I know I am going to regret this. As I stepped in there was a subtle glow of candles all around as the king was sitting at a checker cloth table with two wine glasses, I wanted to joke that maybe we should play the godfather theme but kept it to myself.

"Ah Shenzi," he greeted with an unusual musical tone. "Just the hyena to I was waiting to see."

"Uh, thanks." I cautiously sat down while looking down at the glass he was pushing towards me. I just smiled while just ignoring it, he smiled back. My mind was trying to figure out what was he planning on, he could have spiked the wine but would he be that obvious?

"The wine is not spiked."

"What?" I was a bit scared that I had given myself away, but he just smiled. "I don't know where you would get that idea?"

"Well there is a nasty rumor running about the clan that," he chuckled. "I had something to do with Sarabi's death."

"Oh that! I didn't even give it a second thought," I swallowed hard. "Falling off that slippery cliff, tragic."

"Yes, Tragic." his tone changed a bit on the last word, something was wrong with this scene. That smile was setting off every warning signal in my head, something was not right and I know it. I just could not figure it out, I rubbed my face with a paw. "Those terrains are quite dangerous after rain fall."

"I know what you mean." I laughed, it was forced and nervous. Why was I so tired? That is when it hits me, eyes going wide I saw Scar grin a bit. It was that mischief grin he got when planning Mufasa's murder.

"You know, Shenzi, my time spent with your clan has taught me many things," he was still grinning as things were growing a bit hazy. "Like how to make poisons and antidotes, while many are deadly there are a few that are quite, oh what is that word I am looking for?"

I started to fall, gripping the table for support. "How?"

He waived towards the room, "simple, by piping it through the air ducts. It would be disastrous if one did not have the antidote."

With that he took another sip of the wine, it hits me a bit too late. "You son of a.." I could not finish those words, things were going dark fast and the last thing I could clearly was Scar's smiling mug.


	2. Chapter 2

When I started to come around my head was aching along with my body, feeling around there was something velvet and soft underneath it. When I could focus my eyes I saw the grinning mug of Scar, only mere inches away from mine. Of course so were our bodies, which made me more disgusted. The urge to scream was canceling out my urge to vomit, but slimly. I held both back, for now.

"Good morning," he cooed while reaching out to brush the hair out of my eyes but my hand snatched his wrist. He kept on smiling, "is something wrong?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" my tone was poisonous enough to kill anyone and anything in range, the rage within was bubbling up yet somehow I had kept myself from reaching over and ripping his throat out.

"Just getting acquainted with the Clan's queen," Scar spoke so smoothly like nothing was wrong and that grin kept on growing wider and wider. My anger had finally got the best of me and my teeth came out, the first thing I had gone for was the throat. I had stopped short as something was poking my throat, Scar's claws was holding my jugular in a threat to tear it open as his cool grin was replaced with a cold and calculating stone face. "Is something wrong?"

I blinked, was he serious? Is this an act, or was he really this nuts?

"Yes, something is wrong." I yelled, "this whole thing is wrong!"

"Well my dear Shenzi, you were the one that came onto me last night," I felt his claw slowly pressing into my flesh. I was a bit scared now, this is how Simba must have felt when I found him. "And now you tell me it is _wrong?_"

"I never did any such thing," fear had a grip on me as I could feel my skin just ready to tear under his claws. It took everything I had to keep from shaking, both in fear and rage.

"Oh you did Shenzi," Scar growled softly. "That is if you want to live, you did." he slowly loosen his grip as he slid back until he was out of bed, "and if you think about killing me now keep in mind I have two guards out there that will tear you to shreds if I do not exit first."

"I hate you." was all I could mutter, he laughed a bit while going about the den. I laid there, not thinking of what could have happened or what is going to happened. I just, laid there as the "king" gone about his routine before leaving. I just did the only thing I could think of.

Plan revenge.

I had lost track of time, it could have been hours or minutes when I came out of the den. It was starting to turn to dusk and most of the clan was probably heading into the caves to settle in for the night, I swallow hard before heading down the rocky path into the grassy field before heading into the elephant graveyard.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

He was sitting before the same tv as always when I come by, he looked over at me with those bright and shining eyes. It was possibly the first time in a long time he looked that way, a lump started to form in my throat. "Hey, kid."

"Hi, mom." he stood up, "what do you got today?"

Working up all the spit I could I made an effort to speak, "no food today. But you see I am going to teach you something, this is very important." I reach out placing my paws on his shoulders to show how serious this is, "these teachings have been handed from one heir to another for nearly generations. Follow me, kid, I'll show you."

"Mom?" Simba was a bit confused as I lead him outside, leading him towards the center of the graveyard. Over large bones, around birdy boilers and under long solidify tree limbs. It took a while but when we finally reach the area it was dark and stuffy, I remember all of the time I spent here with my family. Taking a moment of reflection I felt around the ground until I found a good size branch, holding it up to a wall I took my paw, extending the claws while racking them down causing sparks like generations before. The branch catches fire, with this I threw it into a small hole in the wall.

With a whoosh the entire area was lit revealing several pieces of equipment that was made of ropes, harden wood and straw each serving it's own purpose. I heard the kid saying, "whoa."

"This, my boy, is the training center." with a sweep of my paw I gestured towards the room, "and here it is where I will teach you the ways of our clan."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dawn was breaking just as I carefully bandaged the young cub's paws, both front and hind, as he was whining about how hard that the lesson was. I just ignored him while tightening the last one, I stood up to leave. "You better get some sleep, we're going to do this again when I get back."

I was just ready to leave when the kid just out of the blue asked me; "did something happen?"

I spun on my hind heels to stare him, "what?"

"You just seem, different and sad now. I just thought something bad had happened." his voice seemed to have some hint of sincerity and concern to it, those eyes were soft yet somehow misty from within. I wanted to fake that famous smile of mine, I really did. He's just a pet after all, and a weapon for revenge.

"Everything's fine," everything was used to be convincing. I don't know why it was so hard, maybe because that terrible thing is still too fresh in my mind. "I'm just teaching my pet lion new tricks, that's all."

He gave me a look that told me he was not buying it, nervous and slightly scared he would keep badgering me about what really happened would break me. Not that I was scared of him, I just don't want to relive it. "Alright, goodnight mom."

"'night, kid." I walked out of the cave, but not without looking back first.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A month had passed, and all of the hard work and training that I was putting Simba through was beginning to show a bit. Performed certain stances and moves more easily then before and no longer complained about the bruises and pain he gets from attacking the posts. I was kind of proud of my work, speaking as an artist I took a piece of unformed mush and was in the process of modeling a wondrous statue out of him. Scar is not going to know what is going to hit him.

Speaking of which as I was coming back from another training session I ran into Ed and Banzai, well it was kind of hard since they were both standing in the front of the usual entrance of the graveyard. They were pacing back and forth before facing me, their faces were stern. "Hi, guys."

"Well well, if it isn't it Ms. Conspicuous herself." Banzai tone was filled with sarcasm while he glanced at Ed, "what do you think?"

Ed, in his own 'words', said yes. His eyes were just as accusing as Banzai's which made me a bit angry.

"What's your point?" I snapped wanting this out.

Ed babbled which Banzai nodded, "he's right, what you're hiding!"

I sighed, time to come clean. Looking around to make sure there was none of Scar's little goons were around before leaning in close, I knew Banzai and Ed would never turn me in so I know I can trust them. "Remember the 'job'?"

"Job?" both Ed and Banzai looked at each other then realized the whole stampede incident they turned to me curious.

"Well on the way back I happened to find the kid hiding in the shadows..."

"And you've been hogging a cub sandwich all to yourself, haven't you!" Banzai almost cried in anguish after interrupting me.

"No, you see I cornered him and I had an idea to make him my own little pet lion." I knew what came next but quickly covered both of their mouths as they practically screamed "little pet lion!", after a second I removed my paws.

"Little pet lion!" now both said in more sensible tones. They were looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"What? I always wanted my own pet."

"Shen, there is a big difference in going to a store to pick up a gold fish and nabbing a lion cub after trying to kill him." Banzai was a bit panicked.

Ed mentioned about the kid being bigger, using paw gestures and all. "Relax, he'll be on our side."

"But what if he learns the truth!" Banzai was a bit upset, and I don't blame him. But I placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

"Banzai," I spoke coolly and even. "He's not going to know, we'll take this secret to our graves." we looked at each other knowing that if Simba were to ever learn the truth we will be heading to our graves.

(Author's notes.)

A special thanks to Teartgirl for reviewing and PMing, it helps a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

We, Banzai, Ed and me, were heading back to the pridelands with our own thoughts, looking over I knew Ed's mind was on something about food while Banzai appeared concerned while my own thoughts were on that night. My skin crawled about while that thought was quickly pushed away, if I said something then I know that Ed and Banzai - and to a degree myself - would go off the deep end before going to kill Scar and winding up dead ourselves.

Back when I told the guys about Simba we were deciding how to better handle his training now that they were involved, each one of us have our own specialties since our elders taught us differently. They were curious about why are we training him so hard I just mention all of the suspicious deaths around the pridelands, they understood that answer. No way in hell I'm giving them the real reason. Once back at our den we gone to our sperate rooms which had been built under the "king's" orders, upon entering mine just wonder over to my bed and just fell in. I rolled onto my back while looking up at the ceiling, my thoughts were slowly drifting back to when I was younger. Before we all met Scar.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

I brushed my long bangs out of my eyes as me and the guys were kind of hanging around the watering hole just shootin' the breeze until I noticed Taka was staring at something, following his gaze I saw Mufasa was helping patrolling the boarders with his father Ahi, looking back to him I saw that same jealous face he always makes when he sees them together. "Hey Taka," I got his attention, "whaccha' mopin' about?"

"Nothing." He just crossed his arms, trying to act like he did not care. He was a terrible actor, especially when jealous.

"It's somethin'."

"Maybe it got something to do with Mufasa?" Banzai raised a brow while trying to taught him, I could see Taka slowly getting a bit mad.

Ed laughed about something which the prince looked over at me to translate, "he said 'poor prince playing second fiddle."

"I get it." Taka grumbled as he sulked, Banzai slapped his back.

"Come on, man. We're just joking around, don't take it so seriously." Banzai said.

An idea had came to me, "you know what, I know what to make you feel better."

"I would rather not hear it," Taka was going to walk away. But I stepped in front of him.

"Just hear me out," I held out my paws in front of him. "What if we humiliate your brother, get him back for stealin' your dad's time?"

Taka's eyes gone wide. "What! No, I can't do that."

"Geez, he acts like we said murder him." Banzai said to me then turn to Taka, "she meant like atomic wedgies or pull down his pants in front of the girls." Ed babbled something, it was along the lines of that the prince did not wear pants or underwear. "It's just to give Taka an idea."

"I do enjoy the, _ideas_, but I just don't have it in me to be mean." Taka started to walk away but I rush to his side.

"Hey Ta," I placed a hand on his shoulder. "How about we go to my house, we just got a Genesis."

He looked up at me, his now growing mane fell in front of his eyes which gave him kind of a sad but cute angst look. "Really?"

"Yep, Altered Beast too." I smiled a bit. "Says it's just like the arcade."

"I doubt that," Banzai snorted. Ed started about owning something called a Turbo graph and we all stared at him, he looked at us then sulked away looking rejected.

"I guess I could stay over." Taka smiled to me.

"Yeah, so can I." Banzai suddenly jumped in between us. He placed his arms around our shoulders as we headed towards my home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Wise from wour grawve."

It was the fortieth time we heard that Elmer Fudd speech, but of course it was because Banzai refuses to give up. Taka and me were sitting on the couch watching him just blowing through the undead like nobody's business, Taka blinked at something.

"What?"

"I'm trying to figure out how Alex is?"

"Who?"

He pointed at the screen, "on those tombstones it says Alex."

"You look into things way too much."

"I know what he means," Banzai added in. "There's a marker here that says Stella," he paused for a moment and turned to us. "It could be Sega's mascot, you know, Kid Alex and his gal pal Stella."

"You both are morbid." I rolled my eyes, just then the phone rang. Since I was the closest I picked it up, on the other end was someone asking for Banzai. "Hey, Ban'. It's for you."

"Yeah?" he started and in a few minutes he hung up, "it's my mom. She wants me home right now."

"Then I'm going to take your place." Taka slid off the couch and picked up the controller, Banzai glared at him.

"See ya' tomorrow." I said, he just waved on his way out. Now it was just me and Taka, which did not bother me. It was about half an hour and Taka had beaten the game, he reached over to turn off the Genesis. "Wanna play Contra?"

He gleefully nodded as he dove to the back of the tv, in a few seconds I heard cursing and grunts as Taka was careful about removing the Genesis's RF jack for the Nintendo's. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I accidentally pulled out the damn wire," he crawled out from behind the tv. "Got a flathead?"

"That's alright, we can just watch some tv." Taka changed the channel to some random show and sat next to me. We sat there kind of unmoving for a few minutes, I don't know what he was thinking but I was feeling kind of sorry for the poor guy. Rejected my most of his pride, looked down upon by his parents and pretty much almost always depressed when we're not around. My lips were twitching at the thought, knowing it was wrong but I just had to do it.

Quickly grabbing his face and leaning in I kissed him.

He struggled as our mismatched tongues wrestled for a moment before finally he seemed to stop fighting me and placed his paws on my hips, we were like this for two minutes before finally breaking up. We sat there staring at each other for almost a full five minutes before one of spoke.

"Why?" Taka asked a bit shocked.

"Well," I was trying to come up with an answer that did not exist. "I just did."

"You know..."

"Yeah, yeah. We can't 'cause you're a lion and I'm a hyena, but this is just a thing. A fling, it means nothing." Taka looked down at the floor for a moment then at me, "did I say something wrong?"

"No, not that." I could see his tongue was in his cheek, he was trying to say something. "I better go now."

"Yeah, I think your parents are waiting for you?" I watched Taka slowly walk out but he turned once when he was about to leave. After he left I laid down on the couch, grabbing a pillow and screamed out my frustrations.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

I held the pillow while screaming out my frustrations, all of those memories were haunting me like a bad movie. Over and over again they kept on playing in my head, after the events that had taken place in the last few months it seems like a dream. Rolling onto my stomach while tossing the pillow carelessly aside I thought about a lot of things, in fact this was the first time that revenge was not on the forefront of my mind.

A knock kind of jolted me out of my inner monologues, Ed stuck his head in and said in own grunts and laughs that Scar wanted to see us. Rolling out of bed I was a bit concerned, I know it was something bad. In the living room Banzai was waiting for us, we all silently gone to the king's den.

The Lioness nodded to let us in, inside I saw that the council - or what was left of it - was standing off to both sides as the king stood before them, we did not know what this was about. Approaching with caution the king was awaiting us, that usual soulless smirk on that big, fat, ego-inflated head of his. "Ah my friends, I have some important news to tell you." I looked over at Banzai then at Ed, both were just as confused as me. "You see we have a very important guest coming soon from the outside, she's interested in studying our kingdom that we've had created; the perfect unity of lion and hyena, and hopes to share this with the world."

I tried not to laugh at Scar's corny delusions. "Well who is this 'outsider'?"

"Oh just a female human, named Noriko Buzarashima. You are going to escort her to my den personally, you should know her when you see her."

"Alright." Banzai tone was a bit suspicious and rough, "when is this _human_ going to show up?"

"In five days, by the boarders of the outlands. You will be waiting for her." Scar stood up, "you're dismissed."

We all bowed but after leaving and getting out of hearing range I turned to the guys. "I don't trust him, or this story of a human showing up."

Ed agreed while Banzai was a bit silent before saying, "a human? What does a human want with us?"

"Well we're just going to wait and find out," I said. "Just be on your guard, I don't trust this one bit."

(Author's Corner.)

Taka and Shenzi? Strange but almost true, sorry for the break in pace but I wanted to start building up a backstory of how the trio became "loyal" to Scar and shed some light on his insanity. More answers will come later on.


	4. Chapter 4

I introduced Simba to Ed and Banzai, formally. He did not seem as scared of them when we wanted to eat him, he must be getting use to being around hyenas, he even listen to their instructions during training. I was off to the side as Banzai was training the kid in weapons like swords and staff, right now he was using a bamboo sword to show him the right motions and stances. Watching Banzai it was hard to believe how good he was, it was almost unreal. Of course his teacher was my mother, practically the best in the lands.

A sigh escaped my lips while resting my head in my paw, those days were long gone when we were somewhat equal to the lions. I drifted off in my reminiscent daydream when Banzai shook my shoulder, Ed had taken over the kid's lessons.

"Whaccha' dreaming about?" Banzai sat next to me.

"Just, the old days."

Banzai nodded, he knew what I meant. "Some times I wonder," he trailed off. "Well you know how they say you can't dwell in the past."

"Oh come on, just a little longer," I joked a bit while nudging Banzai. For a moment we watch the kid perform some "magic" that Ed had showed him, it was taking some powder that he just threw together and tossing it. It would ignite causing a flash fire, might not be very useful in a fight but great in a getaway. We never really had to rely to much on these tricks, at least not when we knew someone would brought us meals.

Time had came to start heading back to the pridelands, the guys were going ahead of me to make it look less suspicious if they were caught walking out of here. Might cause a few rumors but would save the skin off our ass, Simba was ready to lay in bed and watch some tv but just as I was about to leave he had to ask, "what were you doing there?"

"What where?" I was a bit confused what he was asking me.

"At the gorge," the moment he said that my heart was starting to race. _Now_ he has to start asking questions, after all of the training instead of before when he was weaker. "Why were you there, at the gorge?"

I was trying to get my tongue to work while just staring at him as those gears were going into overtime figuring out that mystery, "why would you want to know that?"

"Because..." his face dropped a bit, now my heart was in my throat knowing that the jig was up. "I miss my dad."

I was a bit stunned, not by him but by me. I should have been glad he did not figure it out, I should be happy that he thinks that he was still responsible. It would mean I was off the hook, that the kid won't turn against me. But this hurt a lot worse, I don't know why it did but it does. I moved to sit next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around him just as he was starting to cry on my shoulder.

"Simba, Simba, don't cry. It's okay, everything is going to be okay." I was trying to hush him, there was a lump forming in my throat and my gut was pretty heavy. I had not felt this bad since Scar was born, ironically both incidents were my fault.

All night long I was debating of tell him the truth, the truth about us murdering Mufasa.

For the rest of the night I just sat there, holding my little lion cub.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

I slowly woke up as something was nudging me, actually it was someone. Opening my eye a bit I could see the kid standing over me with a smile, I guess he wants to start training early which is too bad cause I really don't. I rolled over trying to go back to sleep but Simba nudged me again.

"Can't you go back to bed?" I muttered.

"Come on, mom." he almost whined. "It gets boring here, especially with that tv."

"Well we can talk," it was something I can sleep through.

"Okay. I always wanted to know how you and my uncle met." Oh gods.

Rolling on other side so I can face him I saw he was waiting, with a sigh I just said; "our parents were important figures in the pridelands. My parents lead the clan while his lead the pride, we met when were both just kids. We got a long better then the rest of them."

"That it?"

"That's it, it was nothing special or unique." I was about to roll back on the other side when the kid just had to ask one more question.

"How did he get that scar?"

I rolled back to face him, I recalled that day pretty clearly. Closing my eyes for a moment it was not something I do not want to relive, "it was an accident." the kid nodded a little let down but had to keep asking some other, meaningless questions.

"How's Nala?" of course that is another touché subject, the young girl was being forced to learn to begin hunting so young after Sarabi's death. Normally something like that should not bother me, but something about it kind of got to me.

"She's doing fine, kid."

"Well I guess there's nothing else I wanted to ask."

I was thankful 'cause the questions were starting to get to me, too bad I'm up now. Taking a moment I stretch as I headed for the entrance of the cave, taking a seat I looked over at him. The kid seemed a bit down that I was going, of course me and the guys were possibly the only ones that ever visited the kid. But that is the price of everyone thinking you're dead, especially dangerous people.

"I'll be back," I said. "See you later, Simba."

"Goodbye, mom." I felt my heart sink a little, kid knows how to get to me.

Heading back towards the pridelands I noticed Scar and some lionesses standing around mingling about near the boarder of the graveyard, something did not feel right about the scene. Staying low and in the shadows keeping it slow and quiet I came close enough to hear some of what they were talking about; from what I heard it was not pleasant.

"She keeps going in," one lioness said. "Hours on end too, she could be up to something."

"I saw her with a cub," another lioness added. "I could not tell but I think she's teaching him stuff like how to fight and kill, scar. Too kill!."

Scar held up a paw, silencing the lionesses. "Now now, I am sure there is a very good explanation behind all of this, I'll go in there and find Shenzi, she can straighten all of this out." he stepped a head of them all, but stopped for a moment. "But just in case you better go in and kill everything you find."

Every muscle in my body had tighten when I heard it, carefully but quickly moving I head back into the graveyard. I took every short cut I could think of, trying to get to the cave before the attack squad got there first. If Scar found Simba alive... I do not want to think about it, it would be horrific.

Bursting a frail rib cage of a long dead animal I slid to a stop as I stared at a set of paw, looking up a bit I seen the legs and chest before coming face to face of an angry lioness. Working my tongue to speak I put on my famous 'don't kill me' smile, "hey there, you, how's it hanging."

"Why are you here, Hyena bitch?" the lioness growled as she was beginning to ready to pounce. My expression had gone south, did she say what I thought she said?

"You should really learn to respect your elders," my tone was sharp and hard. My fear of being torn to shreds was replaced by sheer anger, without really thinking I grabbed one of the many skulls that laid around the area and swung fast the thing had came in contact with the lioness' temple. Needless to say she was knocked senseless which allowed me to run passed her, it won't win any brownie points with Scar but I was trying to save my skin here. Turning the corner I stopped, all around there was lionesses just waiting, all of them seemed very fit and very, very dangerous.

"What should we do?" one asked another.

"Orders are 'kill _any_thing we find'," the other grinned while stepping forward.

Taking a step back I felt something warm against my back, turning my head I saw that lioness that I had hit in the head. Speaking of which I could see some blood trailing down her face from her temple, if she was not already pissed enough to tear me apart. Sliding into the middle of the forming circle while trying to figure out how to get out this I knew there was no talking to them, and in truth I am a pretty crappy fighter one on one much less several against one. Generally speak though, I am a dead hyena.

A lioness to my far left was gearing to jump, ready to attack. Swallowing hard all I could do was to get as many as possible when I go down. She pounced with fangs exposed and claws ready to tear apart, it was all over for me.

Suddenly she fell to the ground, skidding a few feet while screaming out in pain while rolling over. For a moment we all stood there staring at her before I looked at the direction the lioness was, in her place stood a small figure on hind legs dressed some pretty dark clothes and a mask. It took a second but I realized the mask, a kind of plain and white, was one of Ed's old Halloween costumes when we were pups. And that was in the cave, so it only meant one thing. "Kid?"

The masked fighter nodded before ducking under the flying claw of an angry lioness and delivering a solid punch to the sternum, he kicked a second lioness quickly as he moved to the center of the group. Two advance on him, with high and low swipes. Blocking the higher pouncer while kicking the lower pouncer's paw and holding it on the floor I watched the kid punched the lioness' then elbow the other's back head and finished off with a sharp kick to them both, behind him one of them were trying to get the drop on him only to get a back kick to the stomach, he spun on his heels while catching the lioness' arm then bending it into an impossible angle until there was a sound crack and a yell from her. The remaining lionesses, which were three or so, were stepping away really thinking about the situation thoroughly. I got behind Simba, amazed that he could do so much. But that amazement was replaced by anger, but it was something parental in me worried if these lioness were more skilled and more experienced they would have killed him.

"So this is what you have been hiding here."

My mouth had gone dry as my heart stopped when that voice was heard, and from the look from Simba I could tell it really got to him. But I kept an eye on the lionesses and Scar, who was emerging from a near by entrance. All of the lionesses that could quickly joined behind him, he stood there proudly while looking over the kid. The kid just stood there, I could tell from his stance he was a bit hesitant and lost. "A pet project of your's?"

"That is my business," I quickly snapped.

"You should treat your king with more respect."

"And you should not rape anyone." I had realized what came tumbling out of my mouth but it was too late, it was out.

Scar chuckled, the lionesses just muttered something behind him or giggled, he smiled at me. "Shenzi, you do not know your position you are in. You, a lowly hyena and mere peasant compared to me, a royal lion and your king," he stepped up to me to place a paw under my chin. "And if I demand your physical being, if you are willing or not I am the king and what I want is what I get."

He moved in for a kiss despite me resisting, he held my face in place just as his tongue was about to try to enter my mouth. Closing my eyes I was hoping something would stop him, that something came in a scream and the feeling of something speckling my face. Opening my eyes I saw Scar falling back, holding his own face while screaming. Simba was standing to my side, arm out stretched and his paw was covered in some blood. It did not take much to figure out what happened.

"Come on!" I grabbed his paw as I ran from the scene, Simba followed close by as we gone out an exit that only we could fit through. I could hear Scar's cursing, screaming and ordering our deaths.

I ran with the kid, we exited the graveyard into the outlands but never quiet stopped even as the rocky cliffs slowly gave way to flat, desert lands. When we finally did stop I saw our home was nothing more then a speck to us, I stood there while catching my breath and thinking to myself; _what now?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Going back is not an option," I muttered to myself as we walked through the desert. Simba was very silent as he kept on staring down at his bloodied paw, while he had removed the mask he made no effort to wipe away the blood. I looked at him a bit angered, "and what were you thinking when you gone all Bruce Lee on them, you could have gotten killed."

"You were in danger." His voice cracked, his eyes were getting misty. "I could, I could not let them hurt you!"

"I would have been fine," I was yelling. Things were coming up within me that I never knew existed, "I'm tough, it would have been nothing." Simba open his mouth to say something but he closed it while looking down, but he did glance at me. I felt like I needed to say something but what could I say to him? For the longest time it was very silent between us as we wondered almost aimlessly, the only direction was a straight line away from Scar's reign. We have been walking for hours, or it could have been half an hour since that damn giant scare ball in the sky had been roasting our behinds since we ran.

Of course it has been hours since I've ate, god know how long it has been for Simba and now my stomach was starting to growl. I kind of felt like an idiot for not bringing food but I did not really "plan" on being chased away from home, but now we have to get over it and try to live our lives the best we can. _Just runaway? That is not like you, Shen, where is that ragin', kill 'em all blood thirsty additute? Maybe the kid made you soft._

I Silence that annoying little voice in my head as we just kept on walking, I was trying hard to think of an idea, plan or some kind of action so we won't die out here in the middle of the damn desert feeding the buzzards. Times like this I really, really, really wish that those other stupid monarchs were not so against civil things like cars or motorbikes or even skates, anything really just to get across this desert. For the longest time we just kept on going as the sun beat down upon us, I wiped away the sweat from my eyes as I stared up at the bright sun and that is when things started to get fuzzy. I closed my eyes, oddly some random thoughts returned to my mind.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

I was feeling a bit fuzzy after that experience, it has only been a day since I had pulled Taka into that kiss but it seems like an eternity since we last met, I was near the watering hole alone as Banzai and Ed were off on speciality training when I saw Taka was talking to his brother. I wanted to go over and say something but decided to hang back, just playing it cool.

Several minutes have passed when Taka had finally turned a way from Mufasa, he must have seen me because his face showed a bit of surprise. For a moment he lingered like he wanted to bolt but instead he came over, but kept his head a bit low while I darted my eyes down at my feet. "Hey." I said.

"Yo." He said, we just stood there for a minute in silence. "About the other night."

"Sorry 'bout that, my fault."

"No no, it is nothing like that." Taka's voice seems a bit nervous, "I wanted to talk to you about that, we seem to share a similar interest."

"Similar interest?" I was a bit confused, then it hits me. We both looked up at each other, I could see some sparkle in his eyes. He reached out and held my paw a bit while I just stood there a bit lost, it felt like the beginning of something wonderful.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

My head was feeling heavy as I slowly opened my eyes to find Simba standing over me with a look of worry and fear, for some reason my head was hurting a bit. I tried to move but Simba placed a paw on my shoulder, my eyes were unfocused a bit but soon I could see that we were in some kind of white room. Feeling something firm but sort of soft I looked down to find I was laying a bare bed, rolling onto my back I could tell the room was a bit small and bare.

"What happened?" I was surprised my voice was a bit rough and found it hard to speak.

"You passed out in the desert," Simba's was a bit wobbly, I could tell the kid was fighting off some tears. "I tried to help carry you but, I couldn't make it." I wanted to ask how did we get here because I doubt we were dead because this doesn't seem like hell and I know that I don't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting into heaven, but that question was interrupted when someone opened the door but I could not move my head enough to see who or what it was.

"She awake?" a gruff tone, defiantly a male's voice, spoke. Simba just nodded, "I'll go get some food quick." with that the door was shut as I kind of stared at the kid.

"That's Pumbaa," Simba said to me. "He helped us in the desert in exchange I promise we won't eat them."

"Them?"

"Timon, his friend." I looked at Simba, he was leaving something out of this equation that was slightly unnerving, I would understand if Timon and Pumbaa were large tigers or bears or something else that can eat us but I really don't think that's the case here. The door opened again, Simba moved aside for this, warthog, carrying a small metal tray covered in seran wrap that placed it in front of me. He looked at Simba with a goofy smile while nodding before leaving.

All I could do was alternate between staring at the kid and the tray, torn between wanting to turn the warthog into some sandwich slices and keeping the kid's promise. "You did good, kid." I quietly muttered while pull the wrapping off, crappy food is better then no food.

I laid in bed for a while, even after Simba had gone to sleep on the floor slow I regained some strength to stand. I carefully moved around Simba while heading out the door, on the other side I found myself staring into a very lush jungle with some very distant lights. Looking around I found the room was embedded into a large hill side with a "second" story like you see at many cheap motels but with just two doors on each floor. I stood there staring at the shining lights, curious of what is happening back at the pridelands.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Banzai heard the king screaming, whatever it was out of pain or out of rage he could literarily hear him screaming for blood. He and Ed watched the lionesses carting him, and a few others, to the local doctor. It was a brutal sight to behold, with the blood running down his face and that eye dangling slightly out of it's socket with several pieces torn out of it.

They stood around for a minute, watching the lionesses leave the graveyard before going in. Searching around they found an area filled with blotches of blood, it was safe to assume something had happened here, something bad. Banzai felt a lump form in his throat as Ed was calling for him, following his lead there was a small blotch of blood that was followed by another and another. These blotches were in the shape of a paw, it was safe to say it could have been ether Shenzi's or Simba's. Following it until they had reached the boarder between the outlands and the desert, Banzai knew that the desert stretches for miles and miles and one could easily get lost once out there. It was almost certan death, Shenzi said so herself.

The two hyenas stood there, Banzai's throat felt thick as Ed's eyes were a bit misty. They looked at each other, they knew what must be done. Following her steps they will prepare a fine plan of revenge, one that will make her proud of them of them. All they needed was someone that Scar would not suspect, like Simba. And there was only one cub like Simba in the Pridelands.

Nala.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

When morning came I knew it was time to talk to "Timon" as I had already met "Pumbaa", that meeting came as I stepped out of the small room to find a meerkat standing above me on the second floor peeking through the railing. He looked down at me with a nervous smile while I was wondering if the little toothpick was worth my time, "hi."

He was very nervous, fidgety a bit. "Uh, hello, there."

"I take it you are Timon."

"And you must be Shenzi," he laughed a bit nervously. He seems to be a very nervous person, or maybe because he thinks I am going to swallow him whole. I walked up the stairs up to the second floor as he stared at me, "I bet you are wondering where is your friend, what is his name? Kimba?"

"Simba," I corrected. Now that he mentioned it I don't see the kid around.

"Yeah, well he and Pumbaa gone to the city to pick some things up and will be back soon." his eyes were darting about while leaning against the bottom of the railing, "so. What were you doing in the middle of the desert?"

I snorted, "that's simple I use to live in none of before heading to of your business."

"Okay, okay. I get it," the meerkat raised his paws in the air defensively. He gone back to staring out at the horizon, where one could see a glimpse of the city that he mentioned a minute ago.

"Not to be sound like an idiot but where are we?"

"On the outside of Dolphin city."

"Dolphin city?" I muttered towards myself, I knew _about_ the place, but not really much since I had spent all of my life in the pridelands. To dust off an old cliché, this is a brave new world.

(Author's Corner.)

Sorry for the long wait, I had some writer's block that was trying to break through which could explain the discorded way everything's been written. Normally I like to stick to one prespective per story but I knew it would have been a hassle to have Shenzi constantly "call" home to find out what is happening, at least not without of a lot of "logic" busting and mindless plot holes so big you drive a truck through, there is enough of those already.

And on a trival note the last scene was orginally going to be the opening of the next chapter but I decided to move it into this chapter as it seemed so much more like an "end-y" feel to it.

So in summery, Fox good, CBS bad. _NBC great_

_**Bang! Bang!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sarafina stood at the edge of priderock staring at the slow decay of the pridelands as she heard some of Scar's hyenas laughing and enjoying another lunch that the hunting party had brought in, without Sarabi and many of the more experienced and skilled hunters it was increasingly difficult to keep the cubs feed, and to a degree the pups as well. She turned away from the sight and wonder down to ground level, she wanted, no, _needed_ to speak to Scar about the problem but as of the moment he was currently locked away getting treatment for the assassination attempt which she did not buy, it was possibly just someone with a strong will that fought back.

Just as she walked on she heard someone calling her, whispering her name. Turning her head she could see the silhouette of a hyena in the shadows. Upon closer inspection it was one of Scar's personal right hand man, Banzai, which had placed the lioness on a state of cation. Looking around before approaching she could see he was doing the same. "What do you want? If it's more food you're going to have to wait like everyone else."

He looked around before speaking, "is it safe?"

"Is what safe?" Sarafina was a bit confused while raising a brow.

"To talk here?"

"Is this a spy movie, of course it's safe to talk here."

Banzai gave one more look around before speaking again, "I bet you have noticed Scar has been acting a bit more 'unusual' lately."

"Meaning the animals who have mysterious _accidents_ and disappear," Sarafina said with a bit of sarcasm. "Than yes, he has been acting unusual."

Banzai gave a look that had made Sarafina's blood run a bit cold, "I'm serious, it's getting out of hand. He had murdered everyone, including..." Banzai paused for a moment as if the facts had not quiet registered but he quickly recovered. "He killed Shenzi, if no one does anything he will kill all of us."

"And what do you think will remedy this?" Sarafina was a bit cautious, why was he coming to her. Just as the thought had crossed her mind she realized why he was there, her eyes gone wide as saucers while backing away. "No," she whispered. "No, no, you can't. I won't let you put her in that kind of danger, I'll die before you or any other filth touches my baby!"

"She could be our only chance." Banzai tried to reason with the almost hysterical lioness, she kept on backing away from him.

"No, she **your** only chance," Sarafina was almost screaming. "I'll take her away from this place, away from this nightmare if I have to. None of you will touch her!" Banzai watch as the lioness spun around and took off, he was somewhat tempted to chase her and try to talk some sense into her but instead resisted. It would only make matters much worse, and he needed that like a hole in the head.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

I was sitting in the kitchen half of the apartment watching some random talk show, me and the kid have been in this place for about five days now. What I've learn is two things, when the pig has gas clear the area and that this place was dived into five small rooms, one that Simba and stays in (which was the guest room), the two rooms that the strange duo stay in, the kitchen and finally the bathroom. How they paid for this place is a mystery but I do have an idea, especially the meerkat.

Taking a sip of coffee my mind was lost in thought as always since that day, ever since we had taken that job for Scar things had gone south very fast. Maybe I was regretting doing the things I had done, but of course that would mean I would have not got to know Simba.

Ugh, I'm starting to sound like one of those sappy memoirs.

But speaking of the kid he seemed to be adapting very quickly to the situation, practically when he goes to the city to see all of "neat stuff" of the city. Part of me was happy for him while another half was worried that he would fall into a bad crowd, the best thing I could do was to keep the kid busy which is why I had decided to keep training him out in the oasis. My thoughts were broken as I heard the kitchen door open, turning my head I could see Timon and Pumbaa walking in. Timon riding on top of Pumbaa's head as if a king while the pig just had that stupid grin, while I kept my comments to myself I just had to raise a brow.

Timon noticed the raise brow, "what?"

"Oh, just wondering how do you guys pay for this place?" so I lied, sue me.

"We don't." Timon said as he jumped off the pig's head, "law of the jungle, find a place you like and kept it. We just found things that had been thrown out over the years," he wondered over to the fridge. Grabbing a step ladder made for meerkats then open the door, half of the things in the fridge were originally bug related, at least until Simba and me came here. "The food and power is paid by basically just odd jobs we take."

"Odd jobs?" I did not like how they said it, it could be nothing legal. But that would be the kettle calling the pot black, now would it.

"Just, random work for the guys in town." the way the duo darted their eyes around made me a bit suspicious but those two were a bit ambiguous anyway.

"Well as long as you guys keep me and Simba out of it I really don't care."

"It's nothing like that." Pumbaa said, "it's just mercenary work."

"Pumbaa!" Timon shouted. I laughed, I couldn't help it but I laughed. "What?"

"You two, mercenaries?" I blunted out between laughs.

"Well, we _work_ with mercenaries." Timon was looking away a bit, "I tend to sneak into areas and plant bugs while Pumbaa service weapons and equipment."

"Sure you do." I went back to watching tv and sipping my coffee kind of oblivious to the duo.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sarafina throat was a bit tight as she approached the den where she shared with many lionesses, when Mufasa was king the place was a bit lively and filled to the brim with gossip and life but as she neared the mouth of the den it was silent and cold, lifeless and carnivorous. Ready to take her life as well as anyone else's. At the edge she heard some lionesses talking, she paused for a second to listen.

"So someone really tried to kill the king?"

"In the graveyard, he said it was that hyena he raped." Sarafina's eyes widen, what did that lioness say?

"I heard she was willing, open arms and all that." there was a bit of laughter, "but you know that saying about hyenas, 'slow and easy.'" Sarafina felt her stomach do flip-flops, her king was capable of doing such a horrible thing? Would he do such a thing to her, or her daughter? She knew to stay here would be the death of her family, she needs to leave now. Turning away from the den her heart had stopped as she saw him standing there, surrounded by his loyal followers Scar stood before her. A bandage covering the his right eye as his left was burning intensely with anger and something that Sarafina did not want to identify, he was wearing that smile that hid his devil silver tongue.

"H-hello sir," Sarafina was trying to hide her fear from the mad king but knew he was seeing right through her, his eye was practically burning into her soul. "What brings you to the den?"

"I am here to discuss a very important matter," Scar slowly moved towards Sarafina, his followers a few steps behind. "You see I had a realization in the graveyard, when that assassin had attacked me for that, creature, I knew that two things were in order."

Sarafina body was a bit tense, she did not like where this was going. "What was that, sir."

"One was that I need a bodyguard, groomed and specially trained to protect me from when that killer comes back. I need a team of them, to keep my live safe and intact for this pride, for the good of the kingdom." Scar walked around Sarafina as he spoke, making her more nervous. "And the second is that I need a heir, to sire a strong child in my image to continue on with my legacy."

Sarafina moved a step away from the king, "what are you saying?"

"I am saying, servant, is that your king is demanding you and your daughter serve my needs." Scar's tone was acidic, cold and harsh.

"No!" Sarafina had outstretched a paw to slash at Scar, her rage overtaking her logical thinking as several lionesses suddenly pounced upon her. "No, you can't rape us! I won't let you!" Sarafina was struggling from the weight of the combined lionesses, strangely enough while there was about eight or ten of them she was still managing to lift her body off of the ground but was pushed down several times.

"Rape? Of no dear girl," Scar's tone return to one of calm and charm. "If you are referring to Shenzi, she was willing. And about you I prefer a different manner, leaving these this to nature tends to make matters end with, disappointing results." Scar turned away from the screaming lioness, "take her away."

"I'll kill you!" Sarafina's normally calm nature was shattered as the lionesses dragged her away, many of the other lionesses watched in ether glee or horror. Those who were horrified wonder if their king was insane.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Time was going by as I slowly settled with the meerkat and the warthog, or the ambiguous duo as I tend to call them, and training Simba for no real reason any more. While the horrific act was fresh in my mind and will forever haunt me I knew if we came back and if Scar was still alive provided someone else hadn't killed him by then his followers would tear us apart, would there be anything left after that? I mean besides the sheer joy of watching that bastard slowly die while I stare him in eye. Things were starting to go south when we left, Banzai and Ed may need someone like me but they were smart enough to know when it's time to go. The rest would do the same, leaving the question what would be left for us? For Simba.

Normally I am not so emotional, or emo as Simba says, but this is a major change of life. Going from the graveyard barely getting by to living large in the pridelands and being chased out into the unknown. It kind of gets a girl emotional, if you know what I mean. The kid, on the other hand, is adjusting extremely well, he taken a liking to the ambiguous duo and seem much more happier. But at the same time he seemed a bit distant to me, like he was hiding something from me. I some times think I was paranoid but he seemed to be a bit nervous around being me, except during training or when Timon or Pumbaa was around.

Right now I was laying in my bed while he watched a small color tv we picked out of a nearby junk yard, when he turned his head to me. "Mom?"

"Yeah," I was half listening to the monologue of some comedian host.

"I know." My heart skipped a few beats as I bolted up, I thought my life was over and the kid was going to kill me right here and now. His eyes did not show any emotion as he turned to face me, "I know it was you that started that stampede."

"Simba, I..." What does one say? _I'm sorry_ doesn't cut it, all that could be done was my death as his claws. He reached out but instead of ripping my throat out he hugged me, burying his face into my shoulder and crying on my fur. I spent the night comforting the poor kid, not really knowing what was going through his mind. But all I did know was going back was out of the question.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Three months have passed since the day the lionesses had literarily dragged Sarafina kicking and screaming into a large den on the eastern boarder and forced her to a hospital bed with restraints then tied her down, she had not stopped struggling and screaming since. Of course she was not alone in the vast room as there were other beds filled with lionesses and even female hyenas as well, a few had given up but like Sarafina they had kept on fighting.

Sarafina was feeling ill, she knew it had something to do with that painful injection that human female had forced into her belly. It felt familiar but she could not place where she was this sickened, it was years ago. She rolled her head a bit to see a few female hyenas and lionesses experiencing the same sickness, although it seems to be a lesser extent as they had just been brought in a month or two ago. It was something Sarafina noticed that many of the more "extreme" cases were taken out of the room and through a plastic door, which no one except those guards returns. Sarafina was wondering if she was delirious, if this whole science fiction fantasy was nothing more then a nightmare, that Mufasa is still a live and everything is fine.

The time had came where the guards, a hyena and a cheetah, had came to push her bed through the plastic door. The lioness was a bit scared and angered, she did not know what was happen or did she wanted to really be here in the first place. Slowly moving her through the vast room immediately another angered, screaming patient was replacing her spot as the bed was being pushed through the plastic door, behind it from Sarafina's perspective is a long metal and concrete hall with bare bulbs hanging on wires that swayed making her wonder if this was a feverous dream. This could not be real in her mind, none of it could be real.

The bed was wheeled through the long hall, taking a few turns along the way before reaching another plastic door. As the bed was pushed through noticed it was exactly like before, only with more patients like her, moving her head a bit she could see them and their condition. Noticing that a few of them things began to slowly piece together, about what Scar had said things were becoming clear of what was happening to her and the rest of those patients. But all she could was scream, scream out of fear and frustration like many of the other patients.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Nala looked up at the stars after her training session with the hyenas, she had been enrolled into their training by the pack leaders Edmund and Banzai over two months ago when her mother had been killed by a rouge lion during patrol. But like so many other deaths in the pridelands no one really believed it, especially her teachers which they had told her in the private lessons in the graveyard. Nala was left devastated for months, she had to be forced to train which Edmund felt a bit sorry for the girl and was kind of relaxed on her, and a few other hyenas and lion kids that had mysteriously lost their parents.

As the wind blew through her short fur she knew that one day, with or without anyone's help she will over throw the king and end the madness of Scar.

End Of Act I.

(Author's corner.)

Sorry about the disconnected way of storytelling I have, but I tend to just write what I write and use spell check and maybe check it over once. But some times I just keep writing, if it make sense or not.


End file.
